Pin contacts are used commonly used in multi-pole connectors. Pin contacts generally have an elongated pin extending along an insertion direction. The pin contacts are receiving in a corresponding mating connector having a complementary pin contact receiving space. The inserted pin contact engages a mating contact terminal to establish an electrical connection. Pin contacts, in particular those the contact pins of which have cross-sectional widths of 0.5 mm or less, are generally produced from solid bodies by machining processes. These machining processes are often cost-intensive and produce excessive manufacturing waste.
There is a need for a pin contact that can be produced quickly and inexpensively, but that offers a sufficiently high degree of stability for the repeated joining and releasing of connectors, even when the pin contact has a small cross-sectional width.